Twins, brothers, sisters
by lolliepopsticks
Summary: Well Grojband and the Newmans are friends now! Some even closer. Larry and Laney are twins, Carrie and Mina are sisters, Kin and Kon are brothers, Corey and Trina and bros and sisters, Kim and Konnie are sisters and you can't forget the girl magnet Nick Mallory! Thanks again everyone! Rated K to T but mostly K plus. Warning! FLUFFF!
1. Beginning

Grojband and the Newmans

Hello again, I am back with another Grojband fanfic and this time it is not a poem! Well I hope you like this one. I got an inspiration from watching an episode of Grojband (the episode when DJ mash up accidentally mashes up Grojband and their opposite arch enemy!... favourite episode by far!) Feel free to Follow/favourite or review! (Sorry if there are any mistakes – gramma/spelling)

By lolliepopsticks

Characters

**Trina Riffin**: is Corey's sister's. (Enemies with Corey) 17**  
>Corey Riffin<strong>: is the leader of Grojband and Trina's brother. (Enemies with Trina) 14****

**Carrie Beff**: is the leader of the Newmans/Mina's sister. (Really close and nice with each other) 14  
><strong>Mina Beff<strong>: is Carrie's sister. (Really close and nice with each other) 17

**Laney Penn**: is sister of Larry. (Really close with Larry)GB-twins-14  
><strong>Larry Penn<strong>: is brother of Laney (Really close with Laney) NM-twins-14

**Kin Kujira**: is brother of Kon. (Inventor)GB-14  
><strong>Kon Kujira<strong>: is brother of Kin. (Always loves eating!)GB-14

**Kim Katara**: is sister of Konnie (Inventor) NM-14 (made up the last name)  
><strong>Konnie Katara<strong>: is sister of Kim. (Always loves eating) NM-14 (made up the last name)

**Nick Malory**: is always Nick Malory. (Friend's with everyone!) 17

(The numbers are ages of the person! GB is Grojband. NM is newmans)

(There will also be other characters as well but they are the main ones in my fanfic. Sorry if the character plot is confusing or messy)

….

**Laney's POV**

I am in my room with my brother. My twin brother, which I share a room with. He is like my best friend. The type of friend that we share EVERYTHING with.

Well today he confessed that he liked Carrie. I knew it but I didn't say anything.

"So… What about you? Who do you like?" Larry asked me.

"Well I don't like anyone actually?" I lied.

"Oh sure you don't!" Larry exaggerated.

"What! I'm telling you the truth!" I lied again.

"Ok! Ok! Fine, don't tell me and all these years you kept on telling me about, tell the truth, omg no lying!" Larry replied back.

"Hey. Fine, fine, fine! I have a crush on my Bass Guitar!" I say stupidly.

"HAHAHAHA!" Larry said and laughed loudly. "You have got to be kidding me. You're still on about your bass? And you say 'I don't like a person. I like a metal thing'?"

"What? You have on too! You play for the Newmans and I play for Grojband! Are you trying to say that the 'bass' sucks?" I angrily reply back even though I didn't want to confess about Corey…

"Ok, ok, ok" Larry replies holding his hands. "You win!"

**Larry's POV**

I didn't want my twin sister to burst so I just let her win but I knew she liked someone… Maybe Corey?

"Well um I got to go and practise with Kin, Kon and Core. Ok? So I will catch you later…" Laney replied back.

"Um sure. I should probably text Carrie to see how her lyric writings are. Have fun!" I replied back while grabbing my phone.

Laney left so I am alone in our room. I then texted Carrie.

Me: hey carrie. Hows lyric writing.? .  
>Carrie: umm its goood… ish….<br>Me: so how is it?...  
>Carrie: well Im kinda stuck…. *.*<br>Me: you need help, Well im coming. Be there in 5.  
>Carrie: no… you dont need to come.<br>Me: I am coming see you in 5.  
>Carrie: k see ya there then… :)<p>

I started to walk to Carrie's house. Before I reach Carrie's house I past the groj. I see Laney and Corey together, Kin inventing and Kon eating.

I go up to them to say hello.

"Hey Bro! What's up?" Corey yell at me.

"Oh nothing much. Just popped by to say Hello." I reply back casually. Well I was and also half spying…

"Oh ok. So… we're going to practise now and yeah I don't want your band stealing out lyrics." Corey replied sternly.

"Um Core? Remember you told my bro about Trina going dairy and told the whole of the Newmans too?" Laney replied annoyed.

"Oh yeah. I remember. The thing we did with the Newmans. Like the thing where we have no more secrets and stuff like that and now we aren't enemies anymore!" Corey replied back with joy and dumbly.

"Well I got to go. See you soon. Hope you get 'lyrics' soon." I told them and then left for Carrie's.

…

I start to walk to Carrie's house and I check my watch. 5 minutes has already passed so I started to run.

I make to Carrie's at about 10 past and I knock on her door.

"Hey Mr Beff. How are you?" I ask him.

"Oh I am good. Come in, come in. Carrie's just upstairs in her room." Mr Beff replies.

"Thanks Mr Beff!" I say and I start to climb the stairs. I knocked on her door

**Carrie's POV**

I hear a knock on my door and I yell come in. I turn around and I see Larry.

"Hey Larry!" I say happily.

"Hey Carrie!" He said coolly leaning against the door frame.

I sat down on my bed and patted to space beside me of Larry. Larry came and sat down while I was taking out my note book.

I opened up to the page where I started writing my lyrics.

"So this what I have written so far." I say as I show him my lyrics.

I have written this…

Verse 1  
>There is a star in my world, and that is you-uuu-uu.<br>I have been everywhere and anywhere, but still all my paths leads to you-uuu-uu.  
>I try to drag myself away, but stil-lll-lll it leads to the star.<br>The star is you… is you….is you-u—uu-u

Chorus  
>You are my star. Which lights up the sky.<br>In my world, every night.  
>My heart goes faster, and it races.<br>You are my star, oh you are my star.

Verse 2  
>I think you know now, that we are combined as one.<p>

…and that's all I wrote. (By the way I wrote this myself-lolliepopsticks)

"Oh wow. Those are killer lyrics! I love it! But please continue it!" Larry replied excitedly.

"Umm thanks. I couldn't have wrote it without you and I need your help to finish it." I say back.

"What? You wrote it. What does it have to do with me?" Larry question.

All I did was blush bright red…

(To be continued)

….

Well hope you liked it! Thanks for reading it. Also review/favourite/follow!

Thanks again.

Lolliepopsticks.


	2. Lyric Writing time

Grojband and the Newmans

Hello again. I just wanted to update again because 1 I got a positive review which kept me motivated and excited to write more. 2 I just wanted to write more for you guys out there.

To Fernanda: Thank you and I hope you like this chapter too!

To Guest/BobaTea: I really appreciate it that you enjoy my writing style and thanks for the support!

To avrillavignefan2001: Thanks for your support I am happy that you like it!

I hope you continue reading this and enjoy it. Thanks again to the reviewers for reviewing and now please enjoy and read the next chapter! (Also sorry for grammar and spelling errors)

Continuing from where we left of.

…

**Still Carrie's POV**

All that was running threw my brain was what did I just say. Did I just say that? NO I didn't? Wait... What? But worst of all what did I say.

"Oh umm I meant that umm I couldn't of finished it without you. Wait… will finish it without. No I meant…" I stutter after every phrase and I turn into a deeper shade of red, darker than Larry's hair.

"Shhhh." Larry says as he place's a finger over my lips and smiles. "It's ok. I think I understand. Everybody has time when they forget thing or words."

"Umm yeah!" I say as I take a big breath to calm myself down.

It felt like a really long moment of silence then Larry spoke.

"Hey I have a question! Do you mind if I ask it Carr?" Larry asked as her turned towards me.

"Umm sure. What is it?" I reply back a bit nervously.

"Well… ummm…errr…Ahhh…" Larry stutters.

"What is it Lar?" I ask a bit impatiently.

"Ok! Ok! Ummm… Errrr…" Larry stutters but this time a bit nervously.

"Can you tell me already?" I question.

"Did you write that song about me or for me?" He finally says.

Now I regret everything. The world felt to me as if timed slowed down and froze. I can hear my heart beating in my ears. The pace gets faster and faster. My breathing becomes quicker too.

"Umm maybe? Kind of? No? Wait yes?" I reply back nervously and half scared. "Is it ok? Are you mad? Wait I think you should go." I was acting kind of stupid and I tried to push him out of my room.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing I'm not mad, in fact I am quite glad actually. How about you let me stay and we can write lyrics together ok?" Larry said and pulled me into a hug which I felt much better.

**Larry's POV**

I hug Carrie for a good while and I rest my chin on her head. She broke away from the hug and grabbed out her note book. She then went to sit at her desk and I just sat back down on her bed.

"So where did we get up to?" I question.

"Well we were up to 'I think you know now, that we are combined as one.' The first line of verse 2." Carrie replied back.

I thought for a while then I thought of a brilliant line!

"Hey the next line should be 'We are now forever, together and part? Never!' What do you think?" I say enthusiastically.

"That's great! This time the line means the band right?" Carrie questioned.

I want to say no and confess to Carrie that I do like her, but I am too shy to tell her that so I just agree that it was for the band.

Carrie then made up another line it was 'We are the Newmans and we rule, we are your star, yeah!' I also saw her scribbling another line but she didn't tell me what it was.

"Hey all we need now is the last verse and then we will be done! Also do you want to sing the last verse?" Carr said excitedly.

"Yeah sure! Does this mean I will have to make the whole verse myself?" I ask.

"Well if you want to then sure, but they have to be good." Carrie said.

"Umm I will see what I can do." I say while smirking.

I thought for a while then all of a sudden I had a light bulb moment!

And this I what I came up with and I wrote it on Carries note book and showed it to her.

Verse 3  
>Well, I might be your Star. But you are mine and that's all you need to know.<br>you are like a princes in a castle and I am the knight.  
>You are the prettiest star in the sky-y-yyy-yy<br>You are my star-r-rr, you are my star-rr-rrr!

"Hey, you're not that bad writing lyrics. Maybe next time you should write the lyrics instead!" Carrie said and smiled.

"So this is the whole song…

YOU ARE MY STAR. (Title)

Verse 1 (Carrie)  
>There is a star in my world, and that is you-uuu-uu.<br>I have been everywhere and anywhere, but still all my paths leads to you-uuu-uu.  
>I try to drag myself away, but stil-lll-lll it leads to the star.<br>The star is you… is you….is you-u—uu-u

Chorus (All)  
>You are my star. Which lights up the sky.<br>In my world, every night.  
>My heart goes faster, and it races.<br>You are my star, oh you are my star.

Verse 2 (Carrie)  
>I think you know now, that we are combined as one.<br>We are now forever, together. And part? Never-ever!  
>We are the Newmans and we rule, we are your star, yeah!<br>But still he is my star, is my star and is only my star-rrr-rrr

Chorus (All)  
>You are my star. Which lights up the sky.<br>In my world, every night.  
>My heart goes faster, and it races.<br>You are my star, oh you are my star.

Verse 3 (Larry)  
>Well, I might be your Star. But you are mine and that's all you need to know.<br>you are like a princes in a castle and I am the knight.  
>You are the prettiest star in the sky-y-yyy-yy<br>You are my star-r-rr, you are my star-rr-rrr!

…that we wrote. I think this one will be a real winner!" Carr says excitedly.

"We should get the band to practise tomorrow!" I say.

"Great. So see you back at my place tomorrow and I will call the girls!" Carr says and I nod. I give Carr a hug and I walk down stairs. I say good bye to Mr Beff and leave.

I walk past the groj but I see no one in there. I continue walking home.

…..

I was in my room. I was happy that I got to hang out with Carr. I just wondered where Laney was.

…..

Laney came home later that evening and just plonked on the bed in exhaustion.

"What did you do Lanes?" I ask but there was no reply. Laney was, I think, asleep…

….

How was it? Did you like it?

Please Review/Follow/Favourite. Thanks again for your support. Hope you enjoyed it. I hope to post a chapter asap.

Thanks for coming out everyone!


	3. Fairest wheel

Grojband and the Newmans

Hello again I am back with more Grojband fanfiction! YAY! Well I hope you enjoy this one!  
>(Sorry if there are any spelling or gramma mistakes.)<p>

To avrillavignefan2001: No Problem and thank you! It feels great that people like my fanfic! Hope you like this chapter too!

To Fernanda: Aww I am sorry! (Larry hasn't fully admitted his feelings yet!) Anyways thanks for your support and I am glad you are enjoying my fanfic! There **might** be some in later chapters…

To PunkR0CK Rachel: Thanks! I am glad you, your friends and your cousin like my fanfic and the song! Here is another chapter, hope you'll like it too!

Anyways thank you guys for liking it and reading it! I hope you enjoy this one! Again feel free to review/follow/favourite. Thanks again.

…..

**Laney's POV **

When I got back home I just passed out.

*Time traveling back*

Well when I was at the groj, after Larry dropped by, Grojband wanted to get a gig and Corry saw that there was a poster saying 'Are you the best band in Peace Vil? Well if you are then sign up at the mare's office and get practising!'

Corry, Kin, Kon and I all walked to 'the Mare's' office and signed up. Then Corey froze as he saw the sign-up sheet.

"What's wrong Core?" I ask nervously.

"WHAT'S WRONG? YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!' Corey yelled at me as he shoved the sign-up sheet in my face and I saw 'Newmans'.

"Oh… Why you mad? They are our f-r-i-e-n-d-s, remember?" I say back.

"Yeah but I was hoping that we will win…" Cory says sadly.

"Are you saying we're not good enough?" I question back.

"No." Corey tells me.

"Then what?" the brothers say confused.

"Well is it no lyrics?" I ask.

"Kinda?" Corey says while scratching his neck.

….

**Corey's POV**

I was bitting my lip. 'How can you tell them that Trina doesn't carry her diary anywhere anymore?' I didn't know what to do. So I just said the most stupid thing ever.

"Well I was planning as a whole band we write lyrics. I thought that maybe we could do something different." I say.

"Corey? You know we can't write l-y-r-i-c-s you know! So that's you think we are going to lose? Why don't we stick with the stuff we know and make your sister go diary and we have lyrics and we can actually win?" Laney tells me.

Now I don't know what to do anymore. There are just too many things on my mind. Me actually liking Laney and Trina's Diary. Just everything! Just great!

I was bitting my nails, which is my second time and looking everywhere. I wasn't focused at all.

"Are you ok Core? You have been acting strange all day?" Laney ask me.

"Ya! I'm fine. Just got lots of things in my mind." I say.

"What is it?" Laney question.

At this stage I am panicking. I don't want her to know I have feelings for her. But I do…

My palms start to go wet as if I just held ice. I felt my face getting warmer and my heart beating in my ears. I felt sick. Now I was blushing red.

"Are you alright Core?" Laney asked me again.

"Yeah, are you ok?" the brothers ask. "You are bright red!"

I decide to change the subject. "Do you guys want to go to the shops since Halloweens around soon? It is in like a few days?"

"Um I don't mind. Also can we go to the fate after shopping around?" Kin asks.

"Yeah the fate! We can get food! Loads of food!" Kon added excitedly.

"Yeah sure I'll tag along!" Laney added.

"Sweet! Let's go." I say.

….

After shopping transition.

**Laney's POV**

We finally got there and the brothers went crazy.

Kon bought 5 potato twists and gave us all one while scoffing his down. Kin went and bought a huge fairy-floss bucket. Corey just stood next to me holding his bag of costumes. And me? Same as Core.

"So… Do you think it was a good idea to go to the fate with those two?" I ask.

"Well I really don't know. They just amuse me, the just jump around at a fate and they are already high on air!" Corey replied back.

"Yeah." I say which was my only comment was.

We went on roller-coaster, Kon went into a hot-dog contest and won and we creped our-self's out in a horror house.

We went crazy!

And last we went on a fairest wheel to relax and eat more food! But this fairest wheel was sooo big! It was said that it was like 200 meters tall (Sarcasm) and I have a little fear of highs.

Corey and I shared a carriage. Kin and Kon shared one too.

At the start it wasn't that bad then it got just past half way and I started to not feel too good.

"You ok Lanes? You don't look well. You're all pale!" Corey asked as he slid his arm around my waist.

"Yeah I am or right, I guess." I say as I clutch my tummy.

"Why don't you sit down? You might feel better?" Corey suggested.

"Mmmm… I think I am ok for now…" I reply still clutching my tummy.

"I insist. Sit on my lap!" Corey now looking serious.

"I told you Core! I am…" I say and I was stopped by…

Corey pulled me into a big hug. I literally froze for a second but then hugged him back. Then Corey unexpectedly planted a kiss on my forehead.

I tensed up but I relaxed again. I feel so protected around Core…

He is warm and ugh! I just can't explain in words! He is adorable and awesome and kind. He is like a sun that shines bright every day!

A while later when we reached the top Core broke the hug.

"Umm Core I have a question…" I ask.

"Yeah what is it Lanes?" Corey said cheerfully.

"Well… Do you like me?" I say quietly.

"Of course I like you Lanes!" Corey answers confidently.

"I mean do you like, like me…" I ask even quieter and shy.

"Of course Lanes… of course…" He says as he pulls me into another hug and we are three quarters around the fairest wheel.

*Time travel end*

….

How was it? Did you like it? Well I hope you did!

Thanks for reading this! Again feel free to review/follow/favourite.

(I really like receiving messages from you guys!)

Bye for now!


	4. Practising?

Grojband and the Newmans

Hey more fanfiction time! I am sooo sorry for not updating for a while. (Like a week…) well anyways hope you like this chapters. Feel free to review/follow/favourite!

Thanks again for your reviews!

To avrillavignefan2001: Yeah! Thanks! I love CORNEY too! Here is chapter 4!

To .9231: Thanks! Hope to write more too! And again thanks!

To Fernanda: Yeah I know but, I am glad you liked it! (Also I am not really good at Spanish but I manage to understand it! Just…) also thanks for your review on my Halloween fanfic. I am soo glad you liked it to!

To PunkR0CK Rachel: Yep! CORNEY! AHHHHH XD. Well I'm glad your cousin enjoyed it too! And I am soooooo sorrrry for the late update. But here it chapter 4!

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR CHAPTER 4.

(Sorry for any gramma or spelling errors.)

….

**Larry's POV **

Yeah! Laney's asleep. I can hear her little quiet snores which mean that she is really tiered.

I wonder what she has done! Maybe she was actually hanging out with Corey or someone? I don't know.

Well it is only ten thirty at night so I do expect her to sleep. But the only problem was she was sleeping on my bottom bunk, my bed!

I didn't want to disturb her so I just slept on the floor. It was pretty uncomfortable but it would do…

….

I wake up in the morning and I yawn. I get up, get dressed and clean my teeth. Laney's still asleep and I text Carrie.

Me: Hey! we having band practise 2day?  
>Carrie: ya! You wana come over earlier?<br>Me: sure why not.  
>Carrie: k! see ya soon XD :)<br>Me: ok! (:

I then try to shake Laney awake.

"Laney wake up, wake up, wake up! Seriously! Come on! Get up and get out of MY bed!" I say as I shake her.

She groans "What time is it!" she says half asleep.

"It's 10?" I tell her.

She groans again "IT'S TOO EARLY!" she says as she pulls the cover's over her head.

"OK fine! Anyways I'm going to Carr's ok?" I say,

"Ya! Go, I just want to sleep!" she replies back. It is muffled but I could just hear it.

…..

I then yell to my parents "Hey mum, dad. I'm going to Carr's house. Ok?"

I can't hear a reply but I still walk out and head to Carr's house.

…..

I knock on their door and Carrie answers it.

"Hey Larr! How you doing?" She says.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply back as she lets me in.

We head upstairs to her room because the sisters haven't arrived yet.

"So…" I say.

"So what?" Carrie questions.

"Nothing." I say as I still look at her.

"What!" Carries says.

"What?" I say back.

….

Soon then the sister's arrived. Konnie holding an ice-cream (it was expected!) and Kim with some wires and cords (also expected!).

"So… I heard that you and Carrie wrote another song to perform, on when we enter the Best band in peace vil comp! Can we just keep it as BBIPVC?" Konnie says excitedly.

"Yeah! It's going to be the best!" Kim added jumping up and down.

"O-k... umm let start practicing?" Carrie said confused.

We all grabbed our instruments which was in a spare room of Carries house and then went down to the basement for practise.

I played my bass, Carrie played her electric guitar, Kim played keyboard and Konnie played drums. Also we sung too.

"Oh wow guys! We ruled!" Carrie yelled excitedly.

"Yeah we rocked!" Konnie added.

"We were awesome!" Kim screamed.

"Yea-h? We are going to win the Best Band Comp!" I said joining in.

…..

**Laney's POV**

Agh! I got up eventually and went to the groj.

I finally got there but I saw no one there. I shrugged and just went in. I grabbed my bass from the guitar rack, sat on the edge of the stage and started to strum it.

"Hey Lanes. What-cha doing here?" Corey said from behind.

"Oh-.. er nothing much, I guess. Why?" I questioned.

"Oh. Just wondering if you could help me write lyrics." Corey told me as he sat down beside me.

"Core! You know I don't write lyrics. Not even Kin or Kon. The only place we get lyrics from is your stupid sister's diary!" I reply back.

"Yeah about that…" Corey said nervously and stopped.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well there's a problem with my sister. She, she, she…" Corey said even nervously.

"She what?" I say I bit louder and a bit demanding

"Ok, she doesn't carry her diary around anymore." Corey finally lets out.

"Wait what?" I question again.

"Laney, can we, I mean you and me, try writing lyrics, please." Corey begged with puppy eyes.

I finally gave up and replied back with a yes.

"Yay!" Corey yelled excitedly as he pulled me in a hug, then lifted me of my feet, then spun me around in circles. We got dizzy and we landed on the couch, somehow.

I felt sick. My head spun. My vision was blurry.

"You're the best Lanes!" her said again as he held me in a tighter hug.

"Cor-e, can'-t br-ea-…" I say literally gasping for air.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry Lanes." He says as he loosens his grip on me and rests his chin in my red hair while I hug him back.

My head is resting where I can hear his heartbeat clearly. Loud and clearly.

Oh my god, my heart just races in joy.

…..

That night I decide to try writing lyrics for the band even though before the fate Corey said it was a Group thing.

I turned on the desk light and started writing. I hope these lyrics are good.

I started on my topic which was spending time with a friend/friends also with weather and I started writing. Don't ask where I got this random topic from, but I think it turned out well…

Verse 1  
>Hey! It's another day! Where we all go and play.<br>Hey! It's a special day! Where everything is great!  
>Oh-hh-hh oh. Ohh-hh-h oh. Oh-hh-hh oh. It's another day<br>oh oh oh. Everying it fun, fun, fun with you!

Choruses  
>hey, hey, hey. I like spending time with-you!<br>hey, hey, hey. I like to do thing with you!  
>hey, hey, hey. You are the one and you are mine!<br>hey, hey, hey!

Verse 2  
>Yo! It's a rainy day! Where we can't go and play!<br>Yo! It's a stormy day! Where everything is gloomy…  
>but we aren't, we aren't, we aren't. it's a rainy day<br>Yo yo yo. Everything is still fun, fun, fun with you!

Choruses  
>hey, hey, hey. I like spending time with-you!<br>hey, hey, hey. I like to do thing with you!  
>hey, hey, hey. You are the one and you are mine!<br>hey, hey, hey!

Verse 3  
>Hey! You know what? There's nothing else like spending time with you.<br>Hey! Guess what? You are the world to me.  
>Hey! You know what? There's no other friends better then you.<br>Hey! Guess what? You are the greatest friend of my life.

Choruses  
>hey, hey, hey. I like spending time with-you!<br>hey, hey, hey. I like to do thing with you!  
>hey, hey, hey. You are the one and you are mine!<br>hey, hey, hey!

Ending  
>hey, hey, hey you are mine, I will protect you with my life!<p>

(Also I wrote this song myself-Lolliepopsticks)

…..

So? How was it? Did you like it? Hope you did!  
>Again I am so sorry about the late update.<p>

Feel free to review/follow/favourite!

Thanks for all your surport!s


	5. The Last Straw

Grojband and the Newmans

Hello again! Here is chapter 5! Hope you guys like this chapter!

Thanks again to the reviewers…

To avrillavignefan2001: Yay! I am soo glad you liked the song too! It was fun writing it.

To PunkR0CK Rachel: Thanks! I am so grateful you liked the song! Also can't wait to read yours/your friend's fanfic! Thanks, I am glad you are patient!

To Frozen Princess Grojfan: Yay! I hope you continue to like my fanfic!

To : Thank you soo much! I am so glad you want to read more. Here is chapter 5!

To Fernanda: Yep! But luckily the problem is half solved! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

(Sorry if there are any mistakes)

….

**Larry's POV**

After I spent some father and son time with dad I went to our room. Well my shared room with my twin.

I walk into the room and I see Laney asleep again which is kind of bad. But this time on the desk with a pen in her hand, her hair scatted everywhere and she is lying on sheets of paper.

I gentle pull out the pieces of paper and I popped it in a plastic pocket and I leave it next to her.

"I am such a good twin, aren't I?" I whispered while I smirked to myself.

I turned off the lamp and laid in my bed.

…

**Laney's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and found my brother sleeping in his bed. I turned on the lamp and saw the lyrics I wrote in a folder. I just shrugged and yawned.

I took them out and read over them again.

I took out my phone and texted Corey. (Yeah I know in the middle of the night, such a great friend.)

Me: hey core. I finished writing the lyrics. Btw the whole song… :)

Then I threw my phone on the top bunk and climbed into my bed. A few seconds later my phone buzzed. I immediately grabbed it and I saw that Core texted me.

Corey: hey lanes. Thanks! Well cool! How about you come over tomorrow to the groj and show them to me! Love you heaps! I cant thank you enough  
>Me: sure. I am always at the groj! And its cool XD I loved writing them, I actuly thought it was fun, maybe you should write some with me someday… ^.^<br>Corey: coooool :)  
>Me: hey core… I really need to sleep, im so tiered<br>Corey: k se ya tomorrow! Rest well lanes 3  
>Me: you too core .<br>Corey: OK lanes! 0.0  
>Me: What. Im serious I neeeeed to sleep…. Gnight *.*<br>Corey: ok lanes 3 sleep tight! Cant wait to seeeeee you tomorrow! 3

I read the last message and clicked the lock button. My heat just races as I fell asleep.

….

I wake up in the morning, earlier than Larry. I couldn't wait to show Corey my lyrics. Well then I had second thoughts. What if he doesn't like them? What if it is stupid? Well anyways I am going to show him.

I arrive at the groj and see Corey lounging on the couch.

"Hey Lanes! So glad to see you!" Corey said as he sat up.

"Good. I bought the lyrics?" I say.

"Cool! Can you read them to me?" Corey said as he approached me.

"Sure." I reply back.

I started to read them to him.

"Oh My God! I love it!" he says excitedly as he bring me into a huge bear hug.

"Thanks!" I say back happily. "We should get the whole of Grojband and practise."

"Yeah we should… But we like never practise…" he tells me and called the brothers anyways.

After Corey called the brothers, they said they would come immediately and they did.

"So... I heard from Corey that you wrote some lyrics for the comp." Kin said.

"Yeah. I wrote lyrics last night." I admit.

"How about we get practising?" Kon saying as he already grabbed his drumstick and was sitting behind the drum kit. (Surprisingly hasn't eaten anything yet.)

"Sure!" Corey said.

….

"That was an amazing jam man! It was the best jam every." Kon said.

"Yeah! And the lyrics. The lyrics were AWESOME!" Kin replied.

"Yeah Lanes! You rocked the stage with the lyrics and your bass!" Corey agreed.

"Thanks" I say as I blush a little bit.

Soon the brothers left and it was me and Corey.

"Laney…" Corey said.

"Yeah?" I reply back.

He just told me to forget about it so I just shrugged it off.

…

**Corey's POV**

I just didn't know what to do. Did I just make a fool of myself in front of my… my… my… no I didn't… I am doing it again?

Agh. I give up.

Why am I still like this, even though I confessed to her on the fairest wheel? Yeah, I know so cliché in movies or books, but still… Grrrrr. I am going crazy. Crazy! I seem to be another person in writing and a different person when you see or talk to me.

You seeee in my texts… 3 grrrrrr I am mad! Going mad!

Soon Laney leaves and I give her a final hug.

Why am I such a weirdo!

…..

**Laney's POV**

I am literally dreaming. Am I like a princes or something in a tall tower? And, and Corey's like my prince in shining armour?

NO!

I am always know as a boy in our band, Grojband. Well I can see that Corey see's something else in me. He was being all, all, mushy on the fairest wheel.

I do like Corey. A lot even. I just wish he would open up fully.

...

I walk back to my house and Larry's already home.

"So, how's my twin going? You're always home later or something." Larry asks.

"Oh nothing much. Just was hanging out with Core." I say back, but stuttering on Corey's name.

"That's cool. What were you doing the day before?" Larry questioned again.

…

**Larry's POV**

"Ummm. Ya, I was also with Core, Kin and Kon at the fate." My twin said while choking.

"Oh. So what did you do at the fate?" I ask again. (Remember in like chapter 1 I was spying… *wink, wink!*)

"Errr, nothing much…" Laney replied back this time confidently.

"Ok, someone told me about rides…" I say trying to trigger something in her mind. Yeah it was kind of a guess. But I mean, who would go to a fate and not go on any rides?

This time all Laney did was stare at her feet and fiddled with her fingers.

Oh know. I think I just pulled the last straw…

I think I could actually die…

…..

Sorry for the cliff-hanger, maybe confusing chapter and a lot of POV changes.

But I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and yeah, feel free to review, follow, favourite!

Thanks again for all your positive reviews and I hope to update ASAP!


	6. The Post and Bleat

Grojband and the Newmans

Hello, hello again, yep my beginning are like all the same… well hope you like this chapter too!

Thanks for all the reivews…

Avrillavignefan2001: I am so glad! I was actually having so many second thoughts errr… noooo. Ummm… hahah XD

Fernanda: hahahaha! Hope you enjoyed it thought!

Frozen Princess Grojfan: Thanks!

Cactus: thank you sooo much! Here is chapter 6!

: yes it is and thanks!

TexasBornMind76: same here XD thanks, thanks and thanks :)

Again feel freee to follow/favourite/reiview!

…..

**Larry's POV**

Seriously I am dying at the moment. I want to escape this place but I can't… my sister is crumbling into pieces and I can't glue it together. Literally! She is crying and making me feel like the bad guy.

I am just so furious at myself. How could I have done that? Seriously how. I am such a horrible twin. I take that back of what I said in chapter 5…

I tried to comfort my twin but it just backfired.

"I hate you Larry. HATE YOU. YOU ARE ONE…" Laney yelled but I stopped her.

Then she ran away and who knows where she is going.

"What on earth is happening here?" my mum yelled.

"Err. Nothing mum, just Laney having a mental breakdown… Hey mum? I think you should talk to her!" I say.

"Maybe latter." Mum yells back.

I just walk to my room/shared room and I see that everything's a mess. There is ink on the walls, broken pens on the floor. Sheets everywhere, everything scatted on the floor. It's like a bomb sight! But I don't really blame her.

I try to fix everything, putting back everything in place but it doesn't seem right. I also couldn't get the ink of the walls. Why would she do that anyways?

After I finished packing and I felt my phone buzz. Then I saw that there was a message from Corey. I got confused but I opened it.

Corey: Hey bro, can I ask you something… well I am going to say it anyways. WHAAT HAPPPENED TO LANESSSSSS. YOU MEANIE.

I just immediately closed it and I, well didn't know what to do.

I feel like I have a target on my back.

…..

**Laney's POV**

Yep. I have lost it. Seriously lost it. Luckily I calmed down when I got to the groj. Well I did go ballistic at the groj for like 5 seconds then I saw Corey with his phone texting… I really don't know

Then I saw my brother's name and part of the message I went crazy again. It wasn't my brother's fault I went mad. I was all me. All along.

I then ran straight home. Yes I am a mad person.

I finally got home and I see my twin crying in his bed. Oh no. This is all my fault. He never cries so this is bad

"Hey Larry… Larry? Well I am really sorry for what I have done. It was all my fault. I should have been truthful to you in the first place and I shouldn't have gone mad at you. I am just so sorry." I tell my brother and I pull him into a hug.

He says between sobs "No… Laney… it was …all …my fault… I pushed… you to your… limits… I am sorry…"

"Hey it's ok! You're forgiven anyways." I say as calm as I could as I comfort my twin as he cries even more. "It's ok. Calm down."

….

Soon his crying died down. He then decided to go. I didn't know where he wanted to go, actually probably Carrie's.

I just hope that the mess I created won't lead to anything more.

I sit on my brother's bunk, thinking. Thinking about life? Thinking about reversing things. Maybe I could! I could use Kin's time machine! Actually second thoughts. The last time we did horrible things happened.

I hope that everything is normal now.

…..

**Carrie's POV**

I turned my phone on and my phone buzzed. At first I thought it was a text from Larry but it was a Bleat. A Bleat from the leader of Grojband, Corey. Then another Bleat from Nick Mallory.

Corey: AHAHAHAH! Laney's gone mad. Grojband ahahah!

Nick Mallory: Nick Mallory says there can't be anything wrong. Girls get furious one second and the next their fine. That's what Nick Mallory knows. Bumps up people.

At first why would Laney be mad? And secondly why would someone Bleat that? And thirdly Corey is one weirdo! Ha, ha, ha! That's funny! And fourthly when did Nick Mallory know that sort of stuff?

Actually I take that back. He is a chick magnet. Of cores he will know that sort of stuff.

Then I grabbed out my note book and started writing. From the corner of my eye I saw someone. I looked out my window and saw Larry. I smiled and ran downstairs, opened the door and ran to Larry.

I hugged him from behind and rested my chin on his neck.

"Hey Larry!" I whisper in his ear.

"Hey Carr!" he says back kissing my cheek. Then I jumped onto his back.

"Piggy back me!" I said childishly. All Larry did was hook is arms around my legs and piggy backed me into my room.

When we were in my room I flopped onto my bed and Larry flopped beside me. I looked over, he was smiling. I was smiling too. "That was fun!" I say.

Larry laughed and grabbed my hand. My heart was fluttering. My heart was pumping so hard. I felt loved! Then Larry pulled me closer to him and I rest my head on his heart. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest.

"Carrie, I wanted to tell you this a while ago but I felt nervous. But now, I'm no nervous anymore. I wanted to tell you that I…" Larry started then stopped.

"Ok, maybe I'm not that confident anymore." Larry said stuttering.

"Yes! What is it!" I say in a whisper.

"Well I… I love you Carrie Beff." He said as he looked me in the eyes.

I have always wanted to hear those words. I was beaming in happiness. My heart was… was… you just can't put it in words.

I leaned over and kissed him. I felt him tense up for a second then he relaxed and hugged me tight.

Our foreheads were touching and I whispered to Larry. "I love you to Larry Penn." And we kiss again. Everything at the moment is perfect. Larry and me…

…

AHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! So much Carrie x Larry Flufffffff!

Hope you enjoyed it! I hope to post some more of this fanfic soon.

I am also still going to post more of Sad life. (Which is angst…) Read it is you wish.

Again feel free to Review/Follow/Favourite!

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this fanfic!


	7. Charms

Grojband and the Newmans

Hellllllo again I am back with chapter 7 yay!

Thanks to all the reviewers….

Avrillavignefan2001: AHHHHHHHHHH! Yep it's adorable! I love Carrie and Larry together too! And I am soooo glad you loved that chappie! I hope you love this one too

Fernanda: yep! Finally some Larry x Carrie Fluff mind blown! They are together!

TexasBornMind76: hahaha yeah! Thanks!

PunkR0CK Rachel: That's ok. I hope your auntie's ok… :)

Again feel free to review/follow/favourite!

….

**Carries' POV**

I mean it. Everything was perfect. Larry sat up and had his back on the wall. I sat in his lap and we kissed again. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and his hands hugging me around my waist.

In between kisses we rested our fore heads against each other's. We breathe heavily.

We hugged for quite a while. I almost fell asleep in the safe and comforting arms of Larry. We ended trying to writing some lyrics but we couldn't. We were just so carried away with each other. We still attempted thought but they were bad ones so we decided to just turf it and do something else.

Larry decided that maybe we could go the shopping centre for a while. I agreed.

We walked out of the house hand in hand. We walked, talked and laughed. Larry rested his arm around my neck and I rest my hand around his waist. I also laid my head in his shoulder. He was warm and I felt safe.

"Larry?" I ask.

"Yes my… Can I call you Girlfriend?" Larry questioned.

"Umm yeah sure? So it's official now?" I ask again.

"Yeah." Larry answered confidently.

"I can I get back to what I was going to say?" I say.

"Yess Girl Friend!" Larry said while laughing.

"Well I wanted to tell you and the whole of the Newmans, but I wanted to tell you first that I signed us up for the best band comp!" I say excitedly.

"Cool! That so cool!" Larry replied back.

We finally made it to the shopping centre. We walked around for a little while and we enter a Jewellery shop. I know but I saw this amazing necklace. It was a skull with Black gems for its eyes and a red bow on the skull.

Larry ended buying it for me as the first gift for being his girlfriend. He asked from them to engrave a message on the back. It says, Carrie, you are my star. I love you, Larry.

I had something in my pocket too, something too which I made on the day we were both writing lyrics together. It was a bracelet I made out of black and blue string and I threaded on an engraved metal part too. It says Carrie 3 Larry on one side and I 3 you on the other.

After the shopping we decided to watch the sun set at the park and we sit down. Larry gentle clipped the necklace around my neck and I popped the bracelet on his hand. We both smile and hug again.

Before the sunset fully we decided to go back to my place. Mina won't be a problem.

Larry carried me back home even though I told him not to. He carried me up to my bed laid me down. We laugh and hug.

"That was the best day ever Larry!" I say

"No problem!" he tells me as he smiles and leans down and kisses me on the fore head. "I better go." Larry said. "See you tomorrow. I will text you ok!"

"Ok Larry." I say as I walk him to the front door.

He leaves.

"Who was that sis?" someone says as I close the door. It was Mina my sister!

"Hey Mina! It was Larry!" I say.

"Oooooo. Larry and Carrie sitting in at tree…" Mina starts jokingly.

"Shut up Mina." I snap.

"Ok your secret is safe with me." She says smirking.

"You say anything or I will tell Trina that you're dating Nick Mallory in secret." I say smiling.

"Oh no. you wouldn't" she starts.

"Oh I will!" I say running up the stairs laughing wickedly.

I do get along with her it's just that, that sometimes we can get a bit wicked!

…..

**Larry's POV**

I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Me and Carrie! Me and Carrie. That's all I can think of when I walk home. I constantly run my hands threw my head.

"It's not real!" I say out loud and I pinch myself. Yeah I know. What a dumb idea. I could do was smile.

I end up back a home.

"Laney! LANEY! LANEY!" I scream in excitement, I don't actually know why I wanted to tell her.

"Yeah what is it?" Laney said as I arrive at our room.

"I KISSED CARRIE!" I said randomly and I wish to take it back.

"What…. The…. Hell?" Laney said confused.

"Not like you have kissed anyone or have been kissed." I say back

"That's not true. Corey kissed me on the fairest wheel and I did it first…" Laney replied angrily.

"OH wow seriously?" I say. Not knowing what I just heard.

"Yeah!" Laney said.

"What now?" I question after I took the info in. Holly! LANEY IS WITH COREY EKKK. I and so happy but unhappy.

Happy- YAY she got over the Bass!

Unhappy- she didn't tell me until now. Like I don't know! Heaps of days!

**Laney's POV**

What the Hell did I say! Omg… errr confession time…?

…..

Hope you liked it! (I think it was an overload of fluff at the start but I don't know what you think?)

Again feel free to review/follow/favourite.!

p.s lol I only just mentioned Nick Mallory in the last chapter for like a line and a line in this chapter. I will write more Mina x Nick soon!


	8. Confession Time!

Grojband and the Newmans

Yo I am back with CHPATER 8! This chapter was fun to write! I really hope you like it!

Fernanda: Hahah! I like them too, there is going to be some in this chapter!

TexasBornMind76: Thanks! Hope you like chapter 8!

PunkR0CK Rachel: yep and thanks!

Avrillavignefan2001: yep! Ahhhh fluff! XD I love Larrie too!

: thank you! XD

Now for the fanfic!...

…

**Laney's POV**

Ok confession time….

It wasn't that bad.

I told everything Larry needed to know and I wish I told him earlier. He wasn't mad which was good and everything is now solved.

Well except the Best band comp. I haven't told Larry yet. He should know right? Well I did tell him as well and he was not shocked at all.

"I knew it! You guys would enter!" Larry said.

"Ok so what good lyrics do you guys have?" I question.

"Oh really goooood lyrics because I wrote one of the verses!" Larry exaggerated.

"Oh yeah sure! I know you read our lyrics thought! You are mean!" I say half joking and half proud?

"Did you know that all the band that enter will all have to write a song together?" Larry said smirking. "I meant 2 songs? One sad one and the other happy!"

"No you just made that up, just then!" I say with my arms crossed.

"Oh am I now? Have you guys read the rules?" Larry fired back.

Ohh god! Fudge cake!

"How about we call a meeting at our place tomorrow to write?" Larry suggested.

"Sure, sure!" I agree, now worried.

…..

*in the meantime*

**Carrie's POV**

"Sooo… how is it with you and Nick?" I ask.

"Nothing…" Mina said nervously.

"Oh you sure? You want to confess now?" I ask.

"Yeah… I'm…. Fine" Mina said stuttering.

"Oh you really, really, super sure?" I ask. She knows that is will keep asking until she tells me so she just spilt it all out!

**Mina's POV**

I really hate but love my sister. She is an annoying bug. Well I did tell her everything about me and Nick. Well just how it started off as.

It all started off as…

*Time traveling back*

"MINA!" Trina yells my name for the millionth time.

"Yes Trina?" I say flatly.

"I want a diary because Nick just Bleated, Keeping track of life and taking them down as notes are cool!" Trina said. "And now I want you to go buy me one!"

"Why exactly?" I question.

"Some Mina wants to get sent to the corner of shame!" Trina replied back.

"That didn't make any sense and it's so cold!" I reply.

"GO GET ME A PINK DIARY NOW!" Trina yelled.

"Ok, ok. I'm going." I say back

…..

Agh! It sucks being sent to do stuff and its freezing but at least it pleases Trina? I go down to the shops and I see Nick Mallory just sitting down by himself at the Café. Squeal!

"Nick Mallory wants to say Hi to Mina Beff and ask her if she wants to join Nick now for some hot chocolate. Nick Mallory feels like a friends." Nick said.

"Sure!" I reply as calm as possible.

Why did I just say yes? Am I crazy? I look like a complete idiot! I wear glasses and I have natural Blue hair. WHO HAS BLUE AS THEIR NATURAL HAIR COLOUR? Maybe I am just over thinking this. Calm down Mina! Breathe in and out.

After the mettle freak out in sat down across from Nick. I am glad but anxious. What if Trina finds out? Oh no!

"Nick Mallory is going to order a caramel hot Chocolate. Nick Mallory wants to ask what Mina will like." Nick asks.

"Mm. I would like a pepper mint hot chocolate please, Nick!" I say.

"Nick Mallory is going to go order now! Nick will be right back." he said calmly.

He left and went inside. I got out my pocket mirror and started to fix myself up, as I said I looked like an idiot.

After a while Nick can out and said "Nick Mallory's saying that the hot chocolates will be here soon. Nick Mallory also likes Mina Beff. Nick thinks you're cute."

All I did was blush red.

"Umm I like you to Nick." I say stuttering.

Soon the hot chocolates came out with macaroons.

"Nick Mallory thought macaroons would be nice too for dear sweet Mina and Nick." Nick said.

"I love Macaroons!" I say happily, I think I am just making myself stupid.

We sip our hot chocolates and enjoy our macaroons. Mine was flavoured Blue heaven and Nick's was Golden honey. It matched our hair colour!

"That was amazing Nick. Maybe we could hang out another day!' I say after we finished.

"Nick Mallory wants to say thank you Mina for being with Nick today and Nick needs to go!" Nick said.

"Bye Nick!" I say.

That took a while but I am glad to have had time spent with Nick. I just remembered I need to go shopping for a diary for Trina. Oh boy she is going to be mad.

I enter a book store and ask for a pink diary. The guy gave me one. The diary had a love heart in the middle, I also had a button and was make with materials. I don't remember what he said that but I shrugged and waked back to Trina's house.

"Trina! Trina?" I say.

"Yeah come in! What were you doing sooo long! I mean I had nots in my hair and I had to brush them out myself and Nick Bleated I love Hot chocolate." Trina said with attitude and happy puppy eyes.

"Here is a diary." I say holding it out.

All Trina did was squeal-stopped and shoved it in her purse. "Now Nick will realise how cool I am and how similar we are and for sure I will get a date with him!" she said.

All I did was roll my eyes, innocent and smirk.

*End of time travel.*

Yep I had to put every little detail. Nick is just so cute and after that 4 days later Nick asked me out! Ekkkkk!

…

"Have you guys kissed yet?" my little sister asked.

"Why do you need to know?" I tell her.

"Because we are sisters and you need to tell me!" she replied back. It was silly but I ended up telling her anyways.

"Yes we have…" I say nervously.

All she did was scream and hug my!

…..

*the next day…*

**Laney's POV**

Larry rung everyone up and everyone was sweet to come early at about 9:30 am. Yep early.

When they started arriving…

Konnie and Kon went straight to the cupboards and found food. Kim and Kin were about debating sciences stuff. Corey and Carrie were giving each other death stares and we arguing about which band is better while Larry and I soaked up everything, made everything fare and lead the whole thing.

So in conclusion- everyone was equal.

"So guys I brought you guys here for a meeting to write lyrics for the best band comp introduction pieces. So we will need to come up with a happy one and a…" Larry started and then cut in by Carrie.

"I don't want to write songs with Grojband!" Carrie said angrily.

Then everybody started chatting in little groups.

"GUYS! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALL FRIENDS! I THOUGHT WE HAD NO PROBLEMS WITH EACH OTHER ANY MORE." I yell at everyone

Everyone nodded and said yeh…. And agree even though you can still see that they are no happy at all.

"OK Grojband what LYRICS can you write?" Carrie asked.

Corey shrugged, then Kin, then Kon. All eyes were now on me.

"Well I did write a song for…" I start

"Cool" Carrie just said. "So someone at least knows how to write."

….

After a really long while we finally agreed on something. We agreed to write the first song. It was the happy one! Yay for us. It took us about 5 hours just to write it because Corey and Carrie were always arguing.

So this was the song. It is called 'Everything will be alright!' I actually hope that everything will legit be alright.

Title.  
>Everything will be alright!<p>

Verse 1

**Grojband **  
>There is a kite stuck in a tree,<br>and it is just only you and me,  
>Life it fun and is goood.<br>**Newmans**  
>We are together as one.<br>and everything is fun,  
>everything around us, yeah.<p>

Bridge **All**

There are time, when things are down,  
>and everything isn't around.<p>

Chorus **All**

Everything thing can be good,  
>if you just believe in me.<br>you can trust me, love me, like me  
>and everything will be right!<br>Everything, everthing, everything.  
>everything will be right.<p>

Verse 2

**Carrie**  
>There are birds chirping in the sky,<br>and there's nothing to hide.  
>everything is fineee.<br>**Corey**  
>We are together stuck.<br>And we are having good luck.  
>There is no problem.<p>

Bridge **All**

There are time, when things are down,  
>and everything isn't around.<p>

Chorus **All**

Everything thing can be good,  
>if you just believe in me.<br>You can trust me, love me, like me  
>and everything will be right!<br>Everything, everything, everything.  
>Everything will be right.<p>

Bridge

**Larry**  
>There are time, when things are down,<br>and everything isn't around.

Ending

**Laney=me!**  
>There is no trouble, no problem, nothing to worry.<br>As long as you're, with me…..

(Lyrics written by Lolliepopsticks)

Ok I personally love this song and so do all of Grojband and the Newmans.

As I said to took ages! At least it was only like 2 pm? We still had to write another song, this time a sad one.

….

How was it? Did you like it? It was my longest chapter so far! About 1500 words! (**NOT** including author's notes! WOW) (Sorry for any errors!) It took a while to write but it was worth it (I hope)!

Did you like my lyrics! In my next chapter there will be lyrics too. It will be the not so happy ones but I hope you will like them. I really enjoy writing the lyrics.

I AM STILL WRITING SAD LIFE! It's just taking me a while to think about it. I will upload a chapter of sad life ASAP!

And looook I wrote some Mina x Nick! I hope you liked it!

Well feel free to review/follow/favourite!  
>Thanks for reading it!<p> 


	9. Chaos again

Grojband and the Newmans

hiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII readers! I am again here with chapter 9! I am sooo grateful that you guys like my fanfic. I am genuinely sooo happy! Thanks for all the support, kind reviews and the follow/favourites!

Thanks for ALLL the REIVEWS!

AvrilLavigneFan2001: yeap! Thank you soo much! I love your fanfics too.

Fernanda: Ok, OK, OK, I wrote some mina x nick in the previous chapter and now there might be some Corey x Laney soooon! Maybe in chapter 10!

TexasBornMind76: Thank you!

PunkR0CK Rachel: Hahah! Thanks! I loved writing the lyrics! Thanks!

Guest: well I don't know. I just made it up.?

Cat Goddess 179: YEP YAY! Thank you thank you thank you sooooo much! All good!

…

**Laney's POV**

Yep! As we all know Grojband and the Newmans really can't get along. It is chaotic! Larry is trying to calm everyone down and me I am just watching the chaotic madness. (Yeah I know what we all thought in like chapter 1!)

"GUYS! CAN WE JUST TRY WRITING THE LYRICS! CAN WE JUST GET ALONG FOR THE NEXT HOUR OR SO, SO WE CAN GET IT ALL OVER AND DONE!" Larry yelled.

Everybody stoped and yep, we were going crazy again.

Larry made another speech "GUYS! IF WE DON'T WORK TOGETHER THEN WE WILL ALL LOSE THE BEST BAND COMP."

I really didn't know how that work but it did.

We all got to work and suggested ideas until we got an idea of bad weather. Yep bad weather! Then we got it to bad weather and crying, until we got it to a song. This time we did it much quicker.

Title: I sense the rain.

Verse 1 **Corey**  
>I step out in the rain, there is no cover,<br>I walk in the rain, with no shelter,  
>the day has darkened there is no colour,<br>I wish I had my umbrella…

Bridge **Newmans**  
>The water falls, it drips on me,<br>The tears drop and roll's down my faces…

Chorus **All**  
>I sense the rain fall on your face,<br>I feel the rain at every pace,  
>I know the rain as it falls,<br>I touch the rain as it pours,

Verse 2 **Carrie**  
>I sit in the rain and I watch it cry,<br>there is nothing I can do to wipe it dry,  
>the sun is gone it said good bye,<br>and the rain clouds and thunder, water too, came to say hi.

Bridge **Grojband**  
>The water falls, it drips on me,<br>The tears drop and roll's down my faces…

Chorus **All**  
>I sense the rain fall on your face,<br>I feel the rain at every pace,  
>I know the rain as it falls,<br>I touch the rain as it pours,

Verse 3 **Laney-Me**  
>My hair is wet and is soaked,<br>I wish I stayed and just spoke,  
>what did I do to make this miserable,<br>Can you just tell me, please, please, please… tell MEE…..

Bridge 2 **Larry**  
>the thunder around us, is roaring with anger,<br>the weather around us won't separate us,  
>we will forever be together…<p>

Chorus (slower) **All**  
>I sense the rain fall on your face,<br>I feel the rain at every pace,  
>I know the rain as it falls,<br>I touch the rain as it pours,

Ending…  
>This day is just gloomy, <strong>Carrie<strong>  
>nothing will separate, <strong>Larry<strong>  
>ussssssss…. <strong>All<strong>

(Written by LOLLIEPOPSTICKS!)

I thought it just reminded me of Corey and me in a way. I thought the song was sweet. After writing the song we actually got along better. Grojband and the Newmans. Newmans and Grojband. But I knew it can't last for long. It was just about how long it will take when it will go crazy again.

….

We had to now practise. We jammed and tweaked and adjusted everything until it was perfect.

"Grojband Rocks!" Corey said after the songs were perfect.

Carrie cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at Corey.

"Umm I mean let rock Grojband and Newmans?" Corey rephrased it.

Carrie now looking a bit pissed crossing she arms.

"I meant Newmans and Grojband lets rock?" Corey tried for the third time.

"That's better!" Carrie said smiling.

"Hey when did the Newmans get to be first?" Kin argued.

"Yeah! When? Grojband is better!" Kon agreed.

"Actually because, we are better!" Konnie fired back.

Oh boy here we go again! The whole place was chaotic again. All I did was smack me head on my hand. I knew it! We are enemies. Once enemies, always enemies. At least we got the songs done? What will happen on the day?

I can't bare it anymore… I just walk out of the room and into my room. I grab my phone and start randomly searching the rules for the competition. Holly sugar cubes. We need 2 songs to perform (as a group-grojband) now?

How am I supposed to write another song? Oh no. Do I have to write another song? Now I am super worried. There are so many questions…

…

*Later…*

**Larry's POV**

I know and read the rules to the competition and now I think Newmans are set to win. We already have one song done and another which Carrie is working on.

I know that usually she is like done by now but we still have time right?

I wonder how she is going writing the lyrics…

…..

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Which song did you like the best? (Including the ones in chapter 2-you are my star, chapter 4-the unnamed song and chapter 8- Everything will be alright! Or thid chapter's one) (I loved writing all of them but if you say which were my favourites I would say Everything will be alright! and I sense the rain.)

Again I will love to hear from you by your reviews! Or even follow/favourite this fanfic! : ) I am sorry for the shorter chapter.


	10. Thinking of songs

Grojband and the Newmans

HIIIIIII! I am back with chapter 10! YAY!

Thanks for all your reviews!

Fernanda: HAHA! :) thanks :)

K2ate: ok?! Thanks

TexasBornMind76: *Whisper, whisper, whisper* hahah:) thanks :)

…..

**Carrie's POV**

I went straight home and started staring at my blank note pad. I have like no inspiration, so I decided to just doddle some pictures.

…

Then I thought about me and Larry are the park and I started scribbling down some notes.

**Verse 1**  
>When we were to together,<br>we saw the sun set.  
>It was when we were side-by-side,<br>and there was nothing there to regret.

**Chorus**  
>Everything was perfect,<br>yeah, everything was.  
>It was just you and me,<br>together, 'cause.  
>We can!<p>

**Verse 2**  
>We were holding hands,<br>sitting on the bench,  
>we were sharing happiness,<br>we weren't tense.

**Chorus**  
>Everything was perfect,<br>yeah, everything was.  
>It was just you and me,<br>together, 'cause.  
>We can!<p>

Yes, we, can..

(Written by lolliepopsticks)

I was pretty proud of myself because it was lyrics, instead of notes. Just about us…

**Corey's POV.**

Ok, after all the chaos we all went home.

*Next day early in the morning*

I woke up really earlier in the morning because I couldn't sleep.

So I decided to check out the rules. Yeah I know very little about the rules so I decide to actually look up the rules. Yep! I hardly do this stuff. I went onto my phone and searched rules up. My eyes just pop out of my head! Two songs! Ah! Two songs!

Ok, ok, I can't believe I am saying this but I am going to write l-y-r-i-c-s.

*Time travel forward*

**(fast song- temp fast)**

**Me (singing)  
>Verse 1<br>**Have you ever wondered?  
>Where this special girl is?<br>Have you ever noticed?  
>Me being cool, i wish?<br>Have you ever seen?  
>The way she smiles?<strong><br>Chorus  
><strong>Well I just wish I could…  
>Just tell her, how I feel…<br>But I'm too scared…  
>why, why, why…<br>am I too scared?

(Drumming solo by Kon with a lot of bass chords by Laney! XD)  
><strong>Verse 2<strong>  
>I never wonder?<br>Does she like me?  
>I never noticed?<br>It's just all pokerfaced?  
>Have I ever seen?<br>A peep she likes me?

(Eclectic guitar solo by me!)  
><strong>Chorus <strong>  
>Well I just wish I could…<br>Just tell her, how I feel…  
>But I'm too scared…<br>why, why, why…  
>am I too scared?<br>**Ending…**  
>I just wish that she would tell me?<br>I just wish that I can love her.  
>I just wish that I am not scared!<p>

Not…. Scared….

(Melody played again by the Keyboard-Kin)

(dedicated to Lanes… )  
>(written by Lolliepopsticks.)<p>

"That was awesome Core!" Laney said while I hug her after the brothers left.

I laugh, "Thanks Lanes, that song was for you!" I say and I smiled at her.

All Lanes did was blush pink and smile back.

*Time travel back*

How am I going to write lyrics? Hey! Light bulb moment!

….

Before the whole song thing I need to get inspired, and guess what? The best inspiration was my all-time crush… Laney. Yeah I know the fairest wheel thing but it wasn't really official? Ahhh! Why am I such a foul maker?

Well yeah. I have told Lanes how I feel because I don't want to be put down somehow. But today is kinda the day I want to, ask her out. Yeah I will and nothing will stop me. Actually everything can stop me, world going to end (literally this time), zombie apocalypse, we could all die.

Ok I have too big of an imagination but I text Lanes anyways. (Early in the morning)

Me: hellllloooo lanes! Want to come to the groj and hang? I also need tell you something… :)

I didn't think she would reply until later but I was wrong.

Laney: sure :) and why are you even up?  
>Laney: what's going onn XD<br>Me: coooooool be here in like 10miiins k?  
>Laney: WHAT! IT'S LIKE HOW EARLY!? You haven't told me whats going on yet… :( :0<br>Me: calm down lanes it's only  
>Me: 5 something AM!?<br>Laney: YEP ! tellllll meeeee about it !  
>Me: Be there 4 hours later… XD (my bad…) ;)<br>Laney: thank you! Probs be there earlier though… . tell meeeee NOWWW thought! ^.^  
>Me: …hmmm<br>Laney: I m sleeping now k?

After a minute I replied nervously, luckily Laney couldn't see me.

Me: k! sleep well lanes =.= I just wanted to ask you..  
>Me: Out.<p>

I waited for a while but there was no reply, it only said read. I hope she still comes and I threw my phone on the table, glad it didn't break or crack!

Now I possibly can't sleep. I am happy, worried, scared, nervous, and anxious. What is Laney's reaction?

…..

**Laney's POV.**

I have been practically waiting for this my whole life. WHOLE LIFE! Corey just asked me, Laney Penn, out!

Heart attack! What should I wear? Actually will be wearing my green and black striped top and my red tracks with my gold hair pin.

When did I care about what I wear?

I am screaming of happiness on the inside. I think I have a virus, the virus of over joy-ness.

All I can do is read the two lines of text that Corey wrote.

'_I just wanted to ask you…'_

'_Out.'_

I think about typing a reply and I eventually do, smiling as I type and send it.

Laney: (:

…

*in the meantime*

**Space Orb's POVs *(at the bottom's author's note in bold) Pink**

"Have you heard about the Peace vil's latest Band Comp?" I said in my robot voice.

"No, and don't think of entering again!" Purple said back.

"Oh too bad, cause I already have!" I tell them

"What?" they all said in unison

"Isn't it supposed to be a band decision?" Blue asked.

…

***I have decided since there are 4 orbs I am just going to say their names are their own colour, so it is easier to understand! So there is a pink (leader), green, blue and a purple (nicest one) one! (They are seen in episode 27 and part 54 the last one and in and in another on too)***

Well that was chapter 10 and I threw in a spin! The Orbs are back! Anyways I never thought of having two songs in one chapter. I am sorry if you don't like it how so far the past few chapters and this chapter has lyrics in them.

I will still like to hear from you guys so… review/follow/favourite.


End file.
